The invention relates to a deflection measuring roller comprising mutually non-rotatable rings having force sensors for determining the stress distribution of undirected, flexible strips, wherein inner receiving chambers are provided for the rings and non-positively held force sensors are acted upon in these receiving chambers via the ring surface associated therewith.
Such a deflection measuring roller is described in DE-PS No. 26 30 410. In this case, an armature is set in a recess of the ring receiving the force sensor, this armature protruding by means of a screw bolt on the inside of the ring. By means of a screw nut the armature can be clamped firmly in the recess, so that finally the end of its outer surface ends at the cylindrical generatrix of the ring, against which it acts on the force sensor by means of the inner, annular shoulder via pressure elements. The connection terminal for conduction of the measured voltage is connected to these pressure elements. The fixing of the force sensor results in a linear, hysteresis-free characteristic. However, a high pre-tension force has to be applied for this by means of the screw nut. A disadvantage as regards the large constructional height is a low degree of rigidity of the remaining material of the ring by comparison with the force sensor itself.